<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promise in her Eyes by hawksmagnolia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658397">Promise in her Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksmagnolia/pseuds/hawksmagnolia'>hawksmagnolia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:02:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksmagnolia/pseuds/hawksmagnolia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of Wakanda, Steve and Nat find themselves unable to hide from their feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Promise in her Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“She's so smooth</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Smooth and cool</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She got a secret you don't know</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And she's never letting go</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's amazing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She ain't changing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She got a fire in her mind</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And a promise in her eyes”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Lost” (Acoustic Version) - The Goo Goo Dolls</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*******************************</p><p>“Nat?” Steve pushed open yet another door on his search for the elusive Black Widow.</p><p> </p><p>Fingers flew across a keyboard, nails creating a staccato of sound that echoed in the empty lab.</p><p> </p><p>Steve’s footsteps drowned out that echo. Natasha was leaned over a sleek black laptop, headphones obscuring any sound he made. She was dressed simply in black leggings and what appeared to be one of his white button up shirts. She may mock his ‘dad style’ but she was prone to stealing them when she felt lonely. The blonde was finally growing out, a fact that made him privately happy. He had hated it, it made her a stranger to him.</p><p> </p><p>Theirs was a strange friendship. The soldier and the spy, the Russian agent and the American sweetheart. It hadn’t always been a friendship. It had started as an uneasy truce at the Battle of New York and merged into…something else when the Winter Soldier had attacked. But before they’d had a chance to explore what they had the Accords had gone so horribly wrong they found themselves running together, along with Sam, never staying long in one place.</p><p> </p><p>And then Thanos. Wakanda. The Snap.</p><p> </p><p>And now….this.</p><p> </p><p>Steve couldn’t help but feel like he was partially responsible for this. Rationally he knew this was far beyond his control but he was used to being the hero. Everyone had scattered after battle at Wakanda.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone but him and Nat. They’d clung together like survivors on a life raft. Each one of them unused to being alone anymore.</p><p> </p><p>They’d both lost their other halves. Not romantic ones, but the other parts of their soul. Him Bucky, her Clint. It was almost worse for her, Clint was still alive but no one could find him. Reports of him trickled in but they were mostly rumors. She couldn’t find anything concrete beyond his mangled ankle monitor on the farm and his truck missing.</p><p> </p><p>His bow had been left behind. Now is hung behind her desk at the Compound, he’d catch her staring at it occasionally and she would run her fingers over it each time she stood or sat down as if it was a lucky talisman.</p><p> </p><p>Steve had been convinced there had been something between Nat and Clint….until he met Clint’s ex wife and daughter. Nat had taken her goddaughter’s disappearance almost as hard as Clint’s. Steve had been forced to carry her back to the Quinjet she’d been inconsolable.</p><p> </p><p>Now they lived in the compound, passing by each other like ships in the night. He had thrown himself into his work, helping others grieve and move on despite the fact he was firmly stuck in the past. She was the one coordinating everyone left. She spent her days attempting to answer questions that had none and her nights she spent in the cover of darkness, hiding from her nightmares and doing whatever she did in this deserted lab. Steve suspected she was searching for Clint.</p><p> </p><p>He crossed the floor and stood in front of her. She glanced up at him, her eyes lit from the blue of her screen. She looked pale, her cheekbones sunken in, dark rings under her eyes. She pressed a button on the side of headphones and slid them off.</p><p> </p><p>“Why Captain America. Fancy seeing you here.” Her words were familiar but her voice sounded hollow. She leaned her chin in her hand. Even with the world falling apart around them he managed to look pulled together though the beard was back. She wasn’t complaining. She had secretly loved it when they’d been running.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on.” He reached his hand to her and slid his fingers around hers.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m…”</p><p> </p><p>“Coming with me. When did you eat last?”</p><p> </p><p>She reluctantly allowed him to pull her to her feet. She swayed a little, lightheaded from lack of sleep, too much caffeine and not enough food. “I ate…” she glanced back at the the desk and saw nothing but a long cold cup of coffee. “What time is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve reached down and swung Nat into his arms. “Almost 2 am.”</p><p> </p><p>She punched half heartedly at his chest. “Put me down, I’m not a virgin bride on her wedding night.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve snorted. “You are many things, but a virgin isn’t one of them.”</p><p> </p><p>“We are not discussing my sex life at 2 am. We can discuss yours though.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked down at her through his lashes as he booted a door open. She blinked at the bright lights. “Ha. Very funny Natasha.”</p><p> </p><p>He gently set her on a couch and then vanished behind it. She could hear things rattling in the kitchen, the clink of silverware and the beep of a microwave. She knew these were his quarters despite only being in them a few times. A pair of weights rested against the tv stand. A sketch pad lay on the coffee table. She picked it up and idly leafed through it, stopping in shock when she came across a portrait of herself. Did she always look so…heartsick?</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not polite to rummage through people’s things.” Steve’s voice jarred her from her contemplation and he plucked the sketch pad from her fingertips and handed her a mug of something hot and delicious smelling. She wrapped her cold fingers around the mug and let the steam trickle across her face. He sat down on the opposite end, tossing the sketch pad back onto the coffee table, a mug in his own hands. She studied him as he stared into the mug as if it held the answers they desperately needed. She shivered in the air conditioning, he kept his room far cooler than she did her own. Steve noticed and pulled her to him, tucking her small frame under his arm. She marveled in the heat pouring off his body as she sipped.</p><p> </p><p>“Since when does Captain America cook?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve shot her a dirty look. “Captain America isn’t here Natasha. Hard to be a hero when there is no one to save. But Steve learned to cook because he hated how fast food tasted. This is actually one of the only things I remember from…before.”</p><p> </p><p>Green eyes found blue. “Before?”</p><p> </p><p>“Before the…before I became Captain America. First my ma and then Bucky would make it. He’d make me drink it to try and help me put on weight. To give my immune system a chance to fight off whatever I was sick with at the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you trying to fatten me up?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve laughed and it sounded rusty, unused. “You could use the calories Nat.” He grazed her cheek with his fingertips, calluses catching on smooth skin.</p><p> </p><p>She gulped a large mouthful of the soup, knowing the heat in her belly was from something far more primal. She leaned her head against his chest, both of their heartbeats echoing in her ears. He set his own now empty mug down and slid his fingers through her hair. She sighed involuntarily as she snuggled in next to him.</p><p> </p><p>Natasha was not used to this kind of physical contact. There was something deeply intimate about it. She finished the soup off and leaned up to put it on the table. She went to stand and Steve caught her hand. She glanced back at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Nat.” Steve’s eyes were focused on her in a way that made her feel stripped to the core, naked except emotions.</p><p> </p><p>“Steve?”</p><p> </p><p>“Stay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Stay. Here. With me. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>She paused but nodded once. Twice. Allowed him to pull her back into his arms. Settled not next to him, but in his lap, his strong arms around her waist. She found herself tucked against his chest, his chin in her hair. She reached up and gently stroked the bare skin at his throat where his beard ended.</p><p> </p><p>Steve let out a ragged breath, tensing under the feeling of her fingertips. She slid them down the sides of his neck, felt the pulse hammering under his hot flesh, matching in tempo to her own.</p><p> </p><p>“Nat…”</p><p> </p><p>Before she could think better of it, she moved from in his lap to straddling him. Her thighs slid on either side of his hips, her hands up his chest to cradle his face as she slanted her mouth down over his. After a fraction of a second, Steve’s hands encircled her waist to slide down to grip her hips. He groaned into her mouth as she broke the kiss only long enough to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>“Steve..” Her lips barely apart from his. Her nerve endings felt like they were on fire, for the first time since that moment when everything fell apart she felt like she was breathing again.</p><p> </p><p>His blue eyes stared into her green ones, searching her face. He ran his broad hand over her cheek before fisting it in her hair. He pulled her back down to him, this time his mouth capturing hers.</p><p> </p><p>Time passed. Minutes, hours, neither of them were sure. All they knew was each other.</p><p> </p><p>“I like you in my shirt.” Steve breathed, his pupils blown so wide with lust that he almost lost all the blue.</p><p>Nat’s bottom lip was kiss and bite swollen and her cheeks flushed as she laughed. Her nimble fingers made quick work of his shirt and she shoved it off his shoulders and groped for the bottom of his under tank. “I like you better out of yours.”</p><p> </p><p>He arched a blonde brow as he obliged her, allowing her to strip him to the waist. “Been spying on me?”</p><p> </p><p>She admired him before she leaned to bite at the tender skin where his neck met his shoulder and then licked it when he hissed. “I’ll never tell my secrets.”</p><p> </p><p>He grinned boyishly at her before yanking at her shirt, popping it open and sending buttons clicking across the floor. “Hot damn Nat…” he openly stared at her lush breasts barely held back with red silk and lace. “You’re beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>She silenced him with another kiss but squealed when he moved and flipped her onto her back and under him. He kissed his way down her neck and over the top of her breasts, watching her pale flesh respond to his touch. She arched her back, trying to press closer to him. He slid his hand behind her back and slid the hooks free and pulled the bra from her.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Christ Nat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Steve. Language.”</p><p> </p><p>He shot her a dirty look before taking his revenge by slowly tracing her nipple with his fingertips and then his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Natasha swore, first in Russian and then in English as her body screamed for more. She grasped for his jeans, his belt.</p><p> </p><p>“Not here…” he panted. He staggered to his feet and pulled her back into his arms. Cradled against his bare chest, Nat found herself carried into his bedroom and the two of them collapsed on the bed in a tangle of limbs. Steve kicked off his boots as Nat went to work on his belt and then he stripped off his jeans. Nat leaned back to admire him. He was literal perfection from the hard planes of his chest muscles to the slick curves of his biceps to the sharp v that his hips made. Steve gave her a wicked grin as her eyes lingered on the already hard length at the apex of his thighs. He pushed her back onto her back and made quick work of sliding her leggings off and tossing them to the side.He knelt at the edge of the bed and cupped her heels before tracing a slow path up the insides of her legs with his rough fingertips. He slid next to her, his tongue sliding over her lips until she opened her mouth to him as he pressed a finger into her hot, wet heat and his thumb on her clit. She moaned his name as he added a second finger and scissored them apart before dragging back back out. Her hand wrapped tight around him, barely able to touch fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Natasha…You keep that up and I’m not going to last.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the end of the world Steve. We’ve got nothing but time.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not all we have.” Before she could ask what he meant he moved again, positioning himself above her. The blunt head of his cock pressed right against her. She squirmed, attempting to rush him into her. Instead he slowly sank into her, drawing out every single sensation. Nat actually felt the burn as her body worked to acclimate him. The stretch, the sting was a welcome change to the dulled emotions of recent days. Finally he bottomed out in her and she let out a slow, shaky breath.</p><p> </p><p>“You ok?” He nuzzled her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“You have no idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I have some idea.” He began to slowly roll his hips, pumping his body and sliding deeper and faster as she moaned. The feeling of him pressing against her insides, when he shifted enough to rub his thumb over her clit as it built up inside her. Her body clenched down hard on him, sweat slicking both of their bodies.</p><p> </p><p>“Let go Nat. I’ll catch you.” He rasped.</p><p> </p><p>So she did. And she took him with her.</p><p> </p><p>When their brains kicked back online, he was half collapsed on her. She threaded her fingers through his damp hair and kissed each of his eyelids. He opened them and found her watching him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi.” She smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi yourself.” He smiled and closed his eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>“How long?”</p><p> </p><p>He opened his eyes again and blinked to focus. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“How long have you wanted that…this?”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t answer for a moment. “The mall.”</p><p> </p><p>Now it was her time to blink. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>He shifted to move off of her and when she whined, he slid to his side and pulled her into him. He wrapped his arm around her waist, his fingers idly sliding over her lower back. “The mall. When you kissed me on the escalator.”</p><p> </p><p>“All that time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about…?” She trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were untouchable. Unattainable. So I tried to distract myself. To hope the feelings would pass.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did they?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve smirked. “I’m here with you now aren’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>“When you said…we had more than just time…”</p><p> </p><p>He cut her off with a kiss. “We have us Nat. You’re not alone. You never were.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled into his kiss, forgetting for the moment that the odds were against them and chose to focus on them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my loves!</p><p>Quarantine means more writing. Decided to try a one shot Romanrogers before jumping back into the Wintershock pool.</p><p>Much love! xoxo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>